


Hey Hogwarts

by bloo_writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And they're gay, F/F, Pretty sure everyone's gonna be in it, and catra swearing most likely, but they don't die, cause you never know, every now and then just cause, fight me, halfbloods and muggleborns are underrated, harold theyre lesbians, i suck at summaries HELP, its like romeo and juliet, rated teen just in case, there's gonna be some vine/meme refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: Adora and Catra, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, they try to make it work. So, they date in secret and pretend to have a rivalry....I just really wanted to make a Hogwarts AU okay.





	1. You're a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> For all the characters' houses I don't agree with all of them, but I'm putting them there for the sake of the story.

“I hope you try out for Quidditch, ‘cause you’re a keeper.”

“We’re both seekers Adora,” Catra deadpans.

“Well, it’s the best I got,” Adora tried to defend herself.

Catra rolled her eyes and turned to face window, other cars looking like a blur, as they drove by.

“You excited for fifth year girls?” Adora’s mom asked them

“Not really Mrs. S.”

“Aw, Catra, why not?” Mrs. Shea looked behind her as they hit a stop light.

“Eh, just don’t feel like going to school,” Catra shrugged, glancing at Adora, they locked hands. The truth is she has to hide her relationship with Adora all because Slytherins hate ‘people like them,’ but Catra didn’t want to tell Mrs. Shea that. She was a muggle after all.

“Aw ok,” Mrs. Shea gave her a small smile and continued driving, “And you dear?”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it,” Adora squeezed Catra’s hand, “We’re doing divination this year so that’s cool.”

The rest of the ride was either small talk or hearing the purrs of Catra’s cat, Grayskull, (Adora picked out the name).

 

…

 

“Alright girls off you go,” Mrs. Shea said as they reached platform 9 ¾.

“Bye!” both said as they ran into the wall.

“Catra do you know how much I love you?” Adora asked out of nowhere.

“Uhhh,” Catra sputtered, blushing a bit

“9 and ¾,” Adora answered with a straight (a/n hehehe straight) face but ended up giggling.

Catra tried covered her face as her blush deepened, “Uh wow okay... k, I gotta feed Grayskull go on ahead without me, people might start…”

“I know. I know.” Adora rolled her eyes but still smiled, as she entered the train.

As Catra fed Grayskull one thought was on her mind, _Oh my gosh, I’m so gay._


	2. A/N

Soooo, I haven't written a new chapter in a while. I have some ideas but their ideas for chapters later on in the story. So if you have any themes/chapter ideas you want me to do leave them in the comment section! Thank you so much for all the hits and kudos too! kk bye


	3. Frogs and Owls

So.

 

They totally forgot about the prefect meeting. The two just sneered at each other and avoided eye contact and talking the entire meeting. As soon as the meeting ended, Adora grabbed Bow’s wrist (Bow giving a loud yelp) and dragged him to a cart where the rest of their group was in. There were two empty spots in between Glimmer and the window. Across from Glimmer, Frosta sat with her legs criss crossed, with Perfuma and Mermista to the right of her. Sea Hak sat on the floor, his head comfortably resting on Mermista’s legs.

 

Everything seemed normal but…

 

_thwack!_

 

“What the-” Adora grabbed whatever landed on her face. “A chocolate frog?”

 

“Yeah… we bought a bunch then all of a sudden Sea Hawk and Perfuma opened all the boxes.” Glimmer explained, waving a half-eaten chocolate frog around.

 

“We really should have learned from last year,” Bow chuckled as he and Adora sat down.

 

Mermista shrugged, “there’s always next year.”

 

“That’s what we said last year!”

 

After that they all started to talk about what they did over the summer. Adora seemingly being the main one to not know most of the stories.

 

“You really need to get an owl,” Frosta commented.

 

“I know…”

 

...

 

At the end of the sorting ceremony and dinner, they waited for most of the people to leave the dining hall, before they left for the Gryffindor common room.

 

“Uhh I’m gonna go to the library!” Adora cut off the group’s conversation.

 

“On the first day back?” Mermista raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeahhh…” the blond in questioning slowly started walking away from the group, “Want to check out a few things. I’ve got to grab a few books before they’re gone.”

 

“Okay…” Perfuma nodded still a bit confused (as was the rest of the group).

 

“Just don’t stay there too late,” Bow told her.

 

“Of course,” Adora started walking normally and waved bye to everyone. When the group was out of earshot she heard someone snicker, turning her head she was right in front of Catra.

 

Catra continued to laugh and crossed her arms, “You reallyyy need to get better.”

 

“What I really need is an owl,” The taller girl rolled her eyes.

 

“Missed out a lot?”

 

“Ya, you want to hear some of the crazy stories?” Catra couldn’t help but grin, “We have allll night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's been a while... I'm really sorry I haven't posted! :\ I didn't know where to take this story, but I think I have a basic idea now. I'm also in summer break and will probably be able to update more now :) anyways hope you like this super rushed chapter, I wrote in under an hour!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I was wondering would you guys like shorter chapters with more updates or longer chapters with less updates?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Cause I'm planning to make it longer. I just wanted to get a part of the story published, so it'll make me want to write it more.


End file.
